Tuesday
by InkyBrown
Summary: She'll have something planned on a very special Tuesday...


**Pairings: Dick/Oc**

**Summary: She'll have special plans on a special Tuesday**

**Author's Words: I had too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This was how she usually spent her Valentine Time.<p>

In the back of a comic book shop, looking for new releases or anything that may catch her eye.

Couples walked hand in hand by the display window, most snuggled up together or swinging connected hands. Isa tried not to stare, but...

It was hard not too...

The last time she had a Valentine was when she was when she was in grade school. When the class was ordered to bring a card or candy to the student sitting next to them, that way, everyone got something!

'_How sweet of them.' _Isa thought, unconsiously lowering in her eyes to her shoes, '_They could have been jerks and not do even that.'_

As she bent the corner to turn to the american artists that she knew well, Isa's thoughts wandered to one Dick Grayson.

He was...a _swell _guy.

She giggled at her own choice of words, but did confirm that they were the only set that would explain him properly. Dick was so smart. Funny. Handsome. Kind. They hung out a little at school,sat together at lunch. His friends accepted her for the most part though they wouldn't be seen with her if Dick weren't there.

_'Gothem's a pretty big place,'_ Isa thumbed through one of the discount comics. Only those who either didn't sell well or didn't have any squels ended up in the pretty blue bin, it was a bit of a waste to some but Isa found some pretty good singlets there. Shifting one foot to another, she dropped her bookbag to her feet.

Everyone was all lovey-dovey, it was pretty inspiring. Isa actually...she _actually_ thought of asking Dick to hang out.

_'Not in a romantic way!' _Her head snapped up to glare at the far wall as she stomped her foot, _'Just to hang out. He's always busy with something and he didn't even show up today...'_

Isa didn't know if it was a good thing Dick didn't end up at school or not. She didn't face rejection, afterall.

_'Maybe it would have been bad since it's _today _of all days. It can wait until a week from now. When all of the pink stuff is gone.' _Isa scratched at her right ankle with the toe of her shoe.

It wasn't as if she had any horrible memories of the Valentine's Day, Isa didn't have any at all that were really fantastic. Of course she thought about the one guy that would send her a secret rose or a Sing-O-Gram. It never happened. After a while, Isa's hopes stopped raising to high.

Though deep down inside, Isa still felt her hopes floating up anyway.

_'As always...'_

There were the sounds of shoes behind her as someone walked by and Isa kept an eye on their shadow, even though she was some place safe-it was still Gothem and crap still happened.

The shadow made it around the corner and out of sight before her shoulders came down.

Isa should face the facts, she was a guppy when it came to the opposite sex.

"So it _is_ you, Isa!"

Starting and looking around, the comic clutched in her hands tightly-Isa tried to find the call of her voice.

Then she saw a familiar grin, blue eyes hidden behind a pretty bad-ass pair of shades.

It was Dick.

She froze for a moment as he went over to her. He was dressed casually, cooly. Dick almost looked like a different person! Consiously smoothing down her hair, Isa didn't really look at him. He was too handsome at the moment and she was completly caught off guard.

_'Get it together, geez.' _Taking a breath, she forced eye contact. Well, eye-lense contact.

"I thought it was you," Dick said to her, "You look totally surprised to see me."

"Well, I havent' seen you around here at all." Isa put down the comic in favor of bracing one hand against the bin, it wobbled dangerously with a squeak and she straightened quickly with heated cheeks when Dick laughed a bit. As much as it was a bit...off putting, Dick had a very _nice_ laugh.

"I'm a regular when I can be." He shrugged a bit, "I didn't know you read comics. You didn't look the type to read _anything_ with pictures."

Isa shrugged with a pleased smile, _'He notices I read...'_

"It pays the Bored-Bill and there's some really good stuff out there." She picked up her back, placing it back on her shoulder. Dick grinned and agreed with her, then he began listing off a few names that were familiar to her. At some point, they began cruising the entire store. Speaking in low tones as not to disturb the silence, there werent that many people there on a tuesday. Isa began to relax once they began to tak, it was just Dick...in normal clothes. In a normal setting. He picked up a few things while Isa didn't really find anything to suit her tastes at the moment.

Dick missed school since he hadn't felt well early that morning, but shook it off in enough time to attend his later classes. It made sense, Isa didn't really see him much in the afternoon. He probably spent a few extra minutes getting homework from his morning teachers after the final bell rang.

Isa stopped listening in to Dick's chatter when she saw the latest issue of her #1 favorite comic.

Dick's expression turned into one of surprise when she nudged him out of the way to grab onto the lime-green and yellow cover.

"You're favorite, I take it?" He asked her, smiling a bit.

Isa nodded, forgetting to be embaressed, "_Acid_ is the all time greates!. Do you know him?"

"Of course I do! Have you read the Bio-Attack plot?"

"When he found out that Demented's right hand was his _niece_?"

"And that _she _was the one who killed his sister?"

"_But_ it was to save her dad!"

"And the building _exploded_ in the end!"

Synchronously, they slapped a hand over their mouth when their voices echoed through out the store. A few onlookers shook their heads at them in annoyance while others shrugged their brows. Isa was staring at Dick in awe. It was rare to find someone to talk about _Acid_ with, no one really picked it up for some reason.

Dick's hands found way to her shoulders and Isa did the same to him, "We're making a pact right now." He said.

"Um, I don't think I'm certified."

"Every Tuesday from now on, we're hanging out. It's close to Monday, so it'll give me something to look forward too." Dick said it with a grin, "Unless you have something planned?"

Heck no she didn't!

Isa was sure she was going to become giggly if he didn't stop the look that was coupled with the smile. All she could do was nod before asking, "What if you get bored with hanging out?"

"I can't, at least, not with you. You're awesome, Isa!"

She was smiling so hard it was hurting her cheeks. She didn't care.

"Let's get to the check out line and hit the ice-cream shop, they have Tuesday specials."

"You think it's because of the Monday Blues everyone still has?"

"_My_ Monday Blues ends on Wensday."

Laughing lowly as they went to the cashier's line, Isa couldn't help but to think about how nice Valantine's Day could be.

"Do you remember when Acid figured out that Pixel's gas was coming from the floorboards?"

"And he used Key's bones to pry them open? How could I forget- _gruesome_!"

She wasn't one to hate Valentine's Day just because she really didn't have anyone special to hang out with, but if she and Dick keep their pact for all the Tuesdays to come...

On a _particular _Tuesday next year, she'll have special plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


End file.
